The Blue Being
center|300pxThe Blue Being (Das Blaue Wesen) ist eine Kurzgeschichte und gandelt davon, dass Tuyet nicht über die Trennung von Lhikan hinweg kommt und dass auf dem Westlichen Kontintent auf einmal seltsame Dinge passieren. ---- Kailani und Jadekaiser kamen gerade von dem Rat der Toa aus dem Rathaus des Westlichen Kontinents heraus. "Es ist also wahr, wir sind zwillingsgeschwister." Sagte Jadekaiser ein bisschen Schockiert. "Ja, du hörst dich so schockiert an. Willst du das nicht?" Fragte Kailani. "Oh, doch ich finde es toll, es ist nur... ich habe dich immer als Schwester angesehen, doch jetzt kommt es mir ein bisschen komisch vor. Vor allem, dass ich es von einem Makuta erfahren habe macht mir zu schaffen." Antwortete Jadekaiser. "Was denkst du wie es mir in der Unterwelt erging? Ich habe es auch von einem Makuta erfahren. Zuerst glaubte ich, dass Atakus lügt, um mich ein bisschen zu verwirren, doch der Rat der Toa hat es in seinen Aufzeichnungen bestätigt, ich wurde entführt und im Dschungel ausgesetzt, ich konnte mich noch anpassen und wurde von Matoranern des Pflanzenlebens aufgenommen." Sagte Kailani. "Lass uns nicht weiter den Kopf darüber zerbrechen... Schwester". Sagte Jadekaiser und sah Lhikan in der Ferne, er stand bei einer Gruppe von Ta-Matoranern und erzählte seine Lebensgeschichte, die Matoraner schienen von den erzählungen des Toa beeindruckt zu sein, wer würde es nicht, schließlich gab es auf dem Westlichen Kontinent nurnoch 4 Toa, und alle diese vier Toa lebten im Rathaus, also war es schon etwas besonderes hier, wenn ein Toa vorbeikam. Es begann dunkel zu werden und die Toa und Matoraner gingen in ihre Häuser, es war die erste nacht der Toa auf Olda Nui, und in dieser geschah so einiges. Am nächsten morgen klopfte es heftig an der Tür von Naho und Jadekaiser. Jadekaiser stand auf und öffnete die Tür und sah einen Matoraner. "Nanu? Was machst du denn hier? Und vor allem so früh." "Komm bitte mit, Toa, es ist etwas schreckliches passiert!" Der Matoraner zog Jadekaiser an der Hand und führte ihn zu einer Ruine. "Das war gestern noch eine Fabrik. Ich habe dort gestern selbst noch gearbeitet, und jetzt ist sie zerstört!" "Oh mein Mata Nui, was ist hier passiert?" Fragte Jadekaiser und beobachtete die Matoraner, die in der Ruine umherstreiften und suchten, ob es noch irgendwas von Wert gab. Die fünf Toa waren den ganzen Tag damit beschäftigt den Schuldigen zu suchen, und gingen schließlich zurück in ihre Häuser. Am nächsten Tag gab es wieder einen solchen Vorfall, diesmal nicht ganz so harmlos, bei einer Explosion in der Nacht kamen zwei Matoraner um. Einer hielt eine Steintafel in der Hand auf der Stand "Blaues Wesen". "Es könnte ja sein, dass ich mich täusche, Lhikan", sagte Nidhiki "aber das kommt mir sehr bekannt vor, dir nicht auch?" "Du spielst damit doch wohl nicht auf die Geschichte auf Metru Nui an, oder? Wir haben das vergessen, und du solltest das langsam auch tun. Tuyet tut soetwas nicht mehr, sie hat sich geändert!" "Das hat sie damals auch, zwei mal, ich weiß nicht ob wir ihr vertrauen können!" Sagte Nidhiki. "Dann vergess mal nicht, dass wir auch einmal für die Makuta gearbeitet hatten, weißt du noch? Icarax? Er hat uns in Schattentoa verwandelt!" "Ok, Lhikan, unser Böse-Sein war unbewusst, wie du schon sagtest, wir wurden verwandelt, aber Tuyet... sie wandelte sich!" "Nidhiki, vielleicht waren das alles nur dumme zufälle!" Sagte Lhikan genervt, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, dass Tuyet soetwas tun könnte. In dieser Nacht ging er verwirrt nach hause, und wurde von Nidhiki eingeholt. "Was hat dann die Tafel mit der Aufrschrift "Blaues Wesen" zu bedeuten, ich glaube kaum, dass Naho oder Nixie hier irgendwie Häuser zerstören oder Gebäude in die Luft sprengen, es kann nur Tuyet sein!" Sagte Nidhiki. "Lassen wir die Sache auf sich beruhen, es gibt viele Kriminelle, was ist wenn es Teridax ist, der sich nur einen Blauen Körper zugelegt hat?" Fragte Lhikan sauer. "Teridax ist tot, Lhikan!" Sagte Nidhiki "Oder?" "Auf dieses Thema will ich nicht eingehen, ich habe viel zu tun!" Sagte Lhikan und ging in sein Haus. "Gute Nacht, Nidhiki und schlaf gut!" Sagte Lhikan, wobei er wusste, dass Nidhiki ihn nicht mehr hören konnte. "Ich wars nicht!" Sagte eine Stimme, die aus einer Dunklen Ecke kam, "Ich wars wirklich nicht!" "Ich will es dir glauben, aber wie kann ich, deine Vorgeschichte ist zu Chaotisch." Antwortete Lhikan. "Wenn ich hier bei dir schlafe, und trotzdem solche Dinge passieren, und du mich ständig kontrollierst, können wir beweisen, dass ich es nicht bin, du weißt, dass ich zu soetwas nicht mehr fähig bin." Sagte Tuyet. "Das ist eine gute Idee, du übernachtest heue hier, und wenn trotzdem Gebäude in die Luft fliegen, wissen wir, dass es jemand anderes sein muss." Sagte Lhikan und führte Tuyet zu einem Sofa. "Hier kannst du schlafen." Nachts Die vierbeinige Kreatur schlich durch die Gedenkstraße. Die Kreatur kam an der Wand der Geschichte an und las was daraufstand. "... und die Toa triumpfierten... Mata Nui gerettet... Voya Nui... Große Katastrophe... igitt! Toa!" Plötzlich kam der Figur ein seltsames Gefühl. "Du musst das nicht tun!" Sagte eine Stimme im Kopf der Kreatur, "du kannst zurückgehen und dein Leben retten." Doch die Antwort folgte "nein, ich muss es tun! Ich muss und ich werde!" Tuyet wachte auf. Sie lag in Lhikan´s Sofa und roch etwas aus der Küche, sie stand auf und bewegte sich zur Küche, dort stand Lhikan am Herd, als er sie bemerkte drehte er sich um. "Ah, du bist wach. Hier ich hab dir etwas zum Frühstück gemacht." Sagte er. "Oh, sowas hast du in der Zeit in der wir zusammen waren nicht gemacht." Antwortete Tuyet. "Na ja, in dieser Zeit habe ich viele Fehler gemacht." Sagte Lhikan. "Bitte fangen wir nicht mit diesem Thema an, wenn ich dich noch einmal verliere verkrafte ich das nicht, und wer weiß was dann alles passiert." Sagte Tuyet und sah Lhikan sorgevoll an. "Setz dich zu mir." "Aber, wir müssen nicht..." weiter kam Lhikan nicht, denn ein Matoraner platze plötzlich herein. "Oh, Toa Lhikan! Es ist etwas schreckliches passiert!" "Was denn?" "Ich bringe dich hin!" Sagte der Matoraner und führte die beiden Toa zu einem Trümmerhaufen. "Dies ist die Wand der Geschichte, unser wahrzeichen, unsere Wand, in der all unsere Erinnerungen an frühere Zeiten verzeichnet sind, sie ist einfach zerstört worden." Plötzlich tauchte Nidhiki auf. "Lhikan ich muss mit dir reden!" Sagte er und die beiden gingen zur Seite, wo Tuyet sie nicht hören konnte. "Hör zu, ich will deine Beschuldigungen gegen Tuye nicht hören! Sie war die ganze Nacht bei mir, ich hab regelmäßig Kontrolliert ob sie da war, und sie war da! Sie war die ganze Nacht bei mir auf der Couch!" "Dann wird dich das hier nicht sehr erfreuen!" Sagte Nidhiki und gab Lhikan ein Foto. "Mata Nui steh uns bei!" "Tuyet, du schuldest mir eine Erklärung!" Sagte Lhikan und hielt das Bild der Toa des Wassers vor ihr Gesicht. "Was hat das zu bedeuten? Schleichst du dich heimlich in deiner alten Gestalt herum um den gesamten Kontinent zu zerstören?" "Was? Das... das... das ist unmöglich, ich war die ganze Nacht bei dir, du hast es überprüft, wie soll ich das bitte gewesen sein? Ich war doch bei dir? Ich... ich versteh gar nichts mehr!" Stotterte Tuyet und sah Lhikan fragend an. "Dafür gibt es bestimmt eine Erklärung" sagte Nixie, hinter ihr Jadekaiser und Naho. "Ja, wir müssen Tuyet einfach eine Nacht lang bewachen, vielleicht schlafwandelt sie ja, und weiß nicht mal, dass sie so viel Chaos anrichtet." Sagte Jadekaiser, worauf Naho ihm einen Kuss verpasste. "Manchmal vergess ich einfach, wie klug du bist. Aber er hat recht, wir müssen Tuyet überwachen." Sagte Naho. "Also ich hab damit kein Problem, solange das hilft meine Unschuld zu beweisen, gebe ich jedes Opfer!" Sagte Tuyet. In dieser Nacht standen die fünf anderen Toa wache. Sie beobachteten Tuyet durchgehend und waren dabei noch gut versteckt. Um zwölf Uhr nachts tat sich etwas. Tuyet stand auf, ihre Augen waren Glasig und verschlafen. Sie zog ihre Rüstung aus und legte diese vorsichtig in ihr Bett zurück, doch irgendwie stimmte da etwas nicht die Tuyet im Bett bewegte sich, und die alte ging aus dem Haus. Jadekaiser, Naho und Nixie verfolgten die "Alte Tuyet" und Lhikan und Kailani blieben bei der "normalen Tuyet". "Was passiert hier? Trennt sich diese seltsame Kreatur jeden abend von ihr um die Stadt zu zerstören und um anschließend wieder zurückzukehren, das ergibt keinen Sinn. Wie auch immer! Wir müssen Tuyet wecken und unseren drei Brüdern helfen dieses Wesen aufzuhalten!" Sagte Lhikan und weckte Tuyet. Sie erreichten die anderen drei Toa, Jadekaiser, Kailani und Naho gerade rechtzeitig, bevor Jadekaiser von einer Cordak-Munition getroffen, und weggeschleudert wurde. Kailani schleuderte eine ihrer Waffen auf die seltsame Tuyet, doch diese wich der Waffe schnell aus. Dann begann das Wesen mit einer tiefen unheimlichen Stimme zu reden. "Ah... da ist sie ja! Meine Wirtin! Toa Tuyet!" "Wirtin?" Schrie Tuyet aufgebracht und nahm sich ihren Rhotukawerfer um damit auf ihr altes Ebenbild zu zielen. "Was glaubst du von wo ich meine Kraft nehme, sicherlich sind ab und zu noch einige Gedanken von dir in meinem Kopf, sie wollen mir Gerechtigkeit einflößen, doch ich wiederstehe deinen Gefühlen. Jede nacht schleiche ich mich weg und komme zurück um von deiner Kraft zu zehren, du bist die einzige die genug Kraft hat mich zu ernähren!" Sagte das Wesen "Wo du bist, dort bin ich!" Diese Worte waren die Lösung für Tuyet. "Verbannt mich!" Sagte Tuyet zu den anderen Toa. "Was?" Fragten die fünf im Chor. "Verbannt mich! Wenn ich weg bin, wird die Plage auch verschwinden, wir können jetzt nicht mehr an uns denken, sondern an die Matoraner! Verbannt mich, verbannt mich auf die Tren Krom Halbinsel!" Schweren Herzens taten es die Toa, und durch die Kraft des Bundes wurde Tuyet nach Tren Krom gezogen. Das Wesen hatte keine andere Wahl als ihr zu folgen. ENDE! [[Tuyets letzte Reise|'Hier']] gehts mit Tuyet weiter! Kategorie:Kurzgeschichte